


Sedsha Shorts

by TheSereneMage



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSereneMage/pseuds/TheSereneMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short pieces I did in the Sedsha universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vaesha's Reluctance

Vaesha and Sedric waited at the end off a long hallway of an ancient Nordic ruin, a trap of swinging axes blocking their path. Vaesha watched as Kaisha used her Whirlwind Sprint to weave through the blades to deactivate the trap and allow her, Sedric, and the young woman named Frea that accompanied them.

"Your sister seems like a seasoned warrior..." Frea murmured "she has the same fire I had when I was young burning inside her," she added.  
Vaesha chuckled and looked up at the young Nord woman,

"I'm not her sister…" she murmured "I am her grandmother, and she is very talented in the arts of Conjuration…" she added.  
"She is also Dragonborn…" Sedric said nonchalantly.

Vaesha could see Frea's jaw drop at her response before looking forward where Kaisha now stood at the end of the hall, yanking on the chain that disabled the trap. The familiar click indicated that it was safe to proceed, with a sigh; Vaesha pushed herself to her feet and walked forward.

"I hope she was joking…" Frea murmured as she watched Vaesha walk towards Kaisha.

"She wasn't," Sedric said in a blunt tone as he walked away from the young Nord woman.

Frea furrowed her brow, she had a simple life amongst her people, the Skaal, but she had also had her fair share of strange encounters. This however baffled her; she was unable to wrap her mind around what she had encountered. Surely both Vaesha and Sedric were playing a joke on her, waiting for her to fall for the trick so they could laugh, most outsiders were like that.

Kaisha saw the confusion on Frea's face as she approached, letting out a sigh,

"Grandma told you, I'm guessing…" she murmured "If you haven't guessed by now she-"Kaisha said before Vaesha laced her hand over her mouth.

"I'm not sure she will be comfortable travelling with us after learning what we are, my dear..." Vaesha said reassuringly.

"Please tell me, I must know!" Frea protested as crossed her arms.

"We are using a special type of Telvani magic…" Vaesha blurted out.

Frea looked at her skeptically before shrugging and walking past Kaisha, once she was out of sight, Kaisha removed Vaesha's hand from her mouth,

"Why didn't you tell her?" Kaisha asked in a furious whisper.

"Because my dear, unlike you, other people aren't comfortable accompanying my kind…" she replied before brushing past her descendant.  
Kaisha looked to Sedric and sighed,

"Please don't tell me you agree with her…" she groaned out.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Vaesha," he replied "What she said is true…" he added, grabbing hold of a torch from a sconce perched on the wall.

Kaisha rolled her eyes and turned away from Sedric, following after Vaesha and Frea, deeper into the ruins.


	2. Late Night Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha can't sleep.

“Sedric, I can’t sleep!” Vaesha exclaimed as she walked down the stairs into the main hall of Lakeview Manor. Her bare feet slapping against the stone as she moved towards the Vampire Lord who had his nose stuck in a book “I can’t do anything to help you Vaesha,” Sedric said as he turned a page. Vaesha let out a huff of air and twisted her mouth into a pout, “You can help me sleep…” she said as she continued to hang from his shoulders.

Sedric sighed and snapped his book shut before prying the Demented Vampire from him, turning to face her. He wasn’t expecting her state of dress, causing his eyes to go wide,

“Molag’s Balls Vaesha!” he growled “Why must you be in a constant state of undress?!” he asked as he placed his book down on the table behind him “insane or not, you shouldn’t walk around in nothing but a tunic!” Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose, his head pointing downwards.

Vaesha gazed down at her attire and shrugged,

“aw, come now princess,” Vaesha said with a smirk “You and I have been living together for almost two years and you are just now noticing that this is what I sleep in?” her smirk turned into a toothy grin “You should have seen me when I was mortal… This is decent compared to what I slept in,” she said with a slight chuckle. Sedric let out a groan, turning towards the fireplace, refusing to look at Vaesha,

“Why does it even matter if you can sleep or not?” Sedric asked as he sat down in his chair “We’re vampires, we don’t need basic mortal needs,” Sedric slouched a little, Vaesha’s shenanigans always exaughsted him “especially since you suffer from nightmares…” he added.

Vaesha skipped over to Sedric, choosing to stand before him before plopping down on the rug at his feet, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees,

“Because this one feels like behaving like a mortal…” Vaesha said in a sarcastic tone. Sedric rolled his eyes before dropping his head in his hand which was propped up on the armrest “Daedra, you are going to be the death of me…” Sedric muttered.

Vaesha shot to her feet, moving towards Sedric until she was knee-to-knee. She leaned in to the point of being uncomfortably close “Don’t say such things!” she exclaimed as she placed her hands on the arm rests. Sedric cracked an eye open, noticing that Vaesha’s tunic hung off her in a way that gave him a great view down her shirt, causing the blood to rise to his cheeks.

Sedric made a motion to push Vaesha back so he wouldn’t have his vision invaded by Vaesha’s bosom. He let out another heavy sigh, something common for when he dealt with her shenanigans before sitting straight, looking her in the eye,

“Alright fine,” he said “What can I do to help you escape the waking world?” Sedric asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Vaesha made a noise of excitement and bounced a few times before climbing into Sedric’s lap like a child, one leg draped over the other as he wrapped her arms around him,

”Tell me a story!” she exclaimed. Sedric gazed upwards and mouthed a silent prayer before searching through his mind for a story.

******

Instead of one story, Sedric ended up telling five stories to the Demented Vampire. The final one he had fixated on the fireplace, not noticing Vaesha’s head finally dipping as she started to fall asleep. Sedric sighed when he noticed Vaesha finally asleep. He sat there for a good amount of time before scooping her up in his arms and rising to his feet. As he carried her, he let out a few grunts as he struggled to keep her in his arms, commenting on her dead weight as he climbed each step.

When he entered the room they shared, he gently placed her down on the bed, not even surprised that the blankets were strewn off to the side. He took care in making sure she was covered before sitting beside her, reaching forward to gently brush some hair from her face.

“You really are going to be the death of me…” He murmured before leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead “I mean it,” he whispered as he stepped away, making a quick glance to be sure that her special candle was burning. He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder before sighing,

“Why it that I can only be at peace is is when you are asleep?” he asked with a slight smile stretching across his face. Sedric sighed once more before looking outwards where he could see his work table. When she was asleep, this was the one time he could get a major load of work done without interruptions. But he felt like he didn’t care whether or not he finished his workload this night. With another sigh, Sedric stepped back into the room and removed his cloak and cuirass, draping them nonchalantly on an armor stand before sitting on the empty space beside Vaesha to remove his braces and boots. He loosened the tie that held his hair in a neat ponytail before lying down, his head propped up on two pillows; he subconsciously reached under his pillows to remove a book, opening it to the place he had marked.

“Good night, you bloody mongrel…” he muttered as he began to read.


	3. No Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedric can never get peace and quiet.

"You have such a nice voice, Princess..." Vaesha commented as she leaned against the doorway connecting the bathing room to the rest of the manor.

Sedric jolted and moved to cover himself,

"Molag's Balls Vaesha!" he growled "Don't you know how to knock?!" he exclaimed as he lowered himself deeper into the bath waters so only his head stood out.

Vaesha laughed at the Vampire Lord's reaction, actually tearing up in response,

"Oh Princess," she said "you are so amusing when flustered... and have such a beautiful voice," Vaesha wiped away her tears of laughter and looked t the brooding Vampire Lord "why is it that you only sing when you are bathing?" she asked.

Sedric glowered at her, shifting his blazing crimson eyes towards an emerald bottle that held some herbal oils. Using his Vampiric Telekinesis, he tossed it at her in an attempt to shoo her away, it smashed against the wall as she dodged it, thankfully not shattering all over the place when it did.

"Please get out so I can finish bathing in peace," Sedric said with an acidic tone.

Vaesha gave him her mischievous grin and crossed her arms, refusing to budge, "Not until you sing me a lovely song," she said in a teasing tone.

Sedric rolled his eyes and groaned,

"Divines..." he muttered "I just want some peace and quite..." he grumbled once more. Vaesha couldn't resist her Cheshire grin.

"If you wanted peace, you sure chose the wrong person to share the manor with," she said with a wink. Sedric pinched the bridge of his nose "you know what I meant," he said with a growl "now please, get out. It isn't proper for a lady to see a naked man..." Sedric added.

"What's the harm?" Vaesha asked, but saw Sedric's intense glare "alright fine, I'll shall leave thine princess alone to resume his precious bath..." Vaesha said as she turned away, "You owe me a song using that lovely voice of yours though..." she added as she waved her hand in dismissal before she vanished from sight.

"Not in a million years!" Sedric exclaimed before nodding his head off towards the door, his telekinesis closing and locking it. Vaesha appeared off in the corner with a smug grin,

"Then it looks like I'll have to stay here until you do," she said.

Sedric threw his hands into the air, water flying all over the place and letting out a loud "gah!" before actually throwing a glass bottle at her, but it phased right through her.

"Molag's Balls!" he roared "I should have never taught her Illusion magic! I get no peace what's so ever!"


	4. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha is once again plagued by Nightmares.

Vaesha awoke with a start. Her eyes flying open as she shot upwards as a scream escaped her throat. As she looked around, she gasped for breath, her undead heart racing in her chest with enough force that it could have jumped out. Once she had calmed her self down enough to get a good bearing of her surroundings, she took notice that her candle had been extinguished. She reached out for it, her hand shaking as she attempted to re light it using her magic, but not even a spark came. She jumped when she heard the sound of thundering footsteps reached her ears. The doors to her room flew open and a flood of amber light from the sconces in the corridor came into he room as Sedric stood there with a spell readied in his hands, an alert look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Sedric asked as he lowered his hands, his Vampire eyes picking up no threat hidden in the shadows.

Vaesha nodded, her lip quivering as she finally broke down, "I-It...was j-just...a nightmare..." she sniffled "nothing to w-worry... about..." she added.

Sedric sighed and stepped into the room, flicking his wrist to light the sconces to provide some light. Vaesha wasn't covered in blood as she usually was when she suffered from nightmares. Whatever this one was, it was bad, sure she always awoke in fright from her nightmares, but not quite like this. He sat on the bed and took hold of her hand,

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a soft tone.

Vaesha shook her head, "Vaermina would only send me a worse one next time I sleep..." she replied "I don't understand why she has been tormenting me so much..." she added as she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. Sedric sighed and moved to comfort Vaesha, who in turn, leaned into him.

"She better not torment you more," Sedric said with a strict tone "She torments you enough as it is," he added as he shifted his gaze down to the miserable Vampire. Vaesha sniffled a little and looked up at Sedric, wiping away a tear, "I'm famished..." she murmured "I'll tell you about it after I had some blood..." she added.

Sedric nodded and moved to pull Vaesha to her feet, guiding her out of the room, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and held in place with one hand as she followed after the Vampire Lord, trying to intertwine her fingers with his.

******

Vaesha held out her goblet for the fifth time that night. Sedric, who sat across from her sighed a little and picked up the decanter which held the supply of blood he used whenever Vaesha would awake from her nightmares, famished. He poured a good amount into her goblet and sealed it before placing it aside,

"Are you ready to discuss your nightmare?" he asked as he watched Vaesha hold her goblet like a little child and slowly drink from it. She looked awful in the far superior light. She looked paler, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Sure, they may be Vampires, but she looked like death. Vaesha placed her goblet down in front of her, it surprisingly half-full. She looked to him with big eyes, a tiny droplet of blood trickling from the side of her mouth. Sedric chuckled slightly and reached out to wipe it away with a handkerchief. She was like a child. He almost missed her obnoxious insane self that she usually is, but Nightmares seemed to have trapped that Vaesha deep inside her.

"I-I don't know where to start..." she said in a soft tone.

"Try the beginning," Sedric said "how did your nightmare start out?" he asked. Vaesha sighed in response.

"We were travelling through Falkreath Hold, I was on the back of Shadowmere and you were walking along side her..." Vaesha paused to take a deep breath.

"and, where were we going?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I assume, in my nightmare that we were heading to the Castle... It was really bright outside, so we must have been well fed if we weren't weak or burning..." Vaesha answered before taking another sip from her goblet.

"What happened next?" Sedric inquired.

"We were ambushed by Dawnguard agents," Vaesha explained "They had the special crossbow bolts that they used during the Old Volkihar clan massacre..." Vaesha seemed to shudder "Serana were with them, but she wasn't a Vampire... S-She was mortal..." Vaesha met Sedric's eyes with worry in her eyes.

"Alright," Sedric said "what happened after that?" he asked.

"I-..." Vaesha started before twisting her face into a confused expression "I don't remember... E-Everything is blank..." Vaesha added "all I remember now is waking up screaming and feeling pain in my abdomen..." she looked down to the table, a hand going to her abdomen where she had been struck by a crossbow bolt many months ago.

Sedric set his jaw and stood, his chair scraping across the stone floor,

"Vaermina must have hidden or stolen the fear of whatever had happened in that nightmare..." Sedric said as he placed a hand to his chin in thought. Vaesha sighed and stood, pulling the blanket she had stolen from bed tighter around her,

"I'm just going to try and go back to sleep..." she said as she began to walk towards the stairs, her bare feet slapping against the floor. Sedric looked to her and sighed,

"I'll come along and make sure Vaermina doesn't torment you anymore..." Sedric said as he joined her side "I'll make sure your candle stays lit and that any sign of you under the influence of a nightmare, I'll wake you, or at least try..." Sedric added as they began to climb the stairs. Vaesha smiled and leaned her head on Sedric's shoulder for a short moment,

"Thank you princess," she whispered "you are too kind..." she added.

Sedric smiled slightly and took up Vaesha's free hand,

"You don't deserve to be tormented by Vaermina," Sedric said "that is Nikolai's job..." he added.

Vaesha smiled and chuckled a little at Sedric's reply. She took a deep breath as they entered her room. the sconces were still lit, but her candle wasn't. As she sat on her bed, she reached out and touched the wick and it lit, the flame flickering ever slowly to life. As she leaned back and made herself comfortable, Sedric pulled up a chair and settled it close to he would be able to wake her easily if a nightmare attempted to torment her. Vaesha smiled at him and reached out to hold his hand, Sedric actually allowing the affectionate gesture of twisting their fingers together. Soon Vaesha was in a blissful sleep, hopefully for the rest of the night.


	5. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedric and Vaesha are injured and Sedric refuses to let Vaesha tend to him.

Sedric and Vaesha entered Lakeview Manor racked with fatigue and muscle ache. Surely impossible for Vampires, but what made them this way were other supernatural creatures, werewolves. Sedric heaved a heavy sigh as he sat on the bed, his wounds protesting as he moved.

“Sedric, you’re still injured,” Vaesha said as she moved to stand in front of him. He looked to her, biting back a hiss of pain as he moved his neck to adjust his gaze,

“So are you,” he said “but worry about yourself and get your wounds tended and I’ll do so for mine…” he added as moved to rise from the bed.

Vaesha sighed and crossed her arms,

“I’ve hardly a scratch,” she said “all I need is a potion and I’m good…” she cocked her head to the side and looked to him with worry evident in her eyes “you, however, have received several wounds from the mutts and require immediate care before the wounds get worse,” she added.

“I’ll be fine Vaesha,” Sedric said as he dismissed her offer to help “I’m thousands of years old and can tend to my wounds on my own,” he added.

“Werewolf bites and scratches are fatal to vampires if not treated immediately!” Vaesha protested “and you have a really nasty one on your back that would leave you dead by late morning if you don’t let me patch it up now!” she exclaimed.

“I’m not going to undress just so you can tend to a few scratches!” Sedric bickered “I’ll take a strong healing potion, drink some blood, and relax…” he added.

Vaesha let out an annoyed huff and stormed over to him until she stood in his path,

“That won’t do shit!” she growled.

Sedric raised a brow at her choice of words before making his face like stone,

“It is not proper for a woman to see a man half naked, just as it is improper for a man to see a woman who is under dressed,” Sedric chided.

Vaesha rolled her eyes at him, a groan following afterwards,

“Please drop the propriety and take off your shirt,” Vaesha said as she crossed her arms.

“No, it is improper!” Sedric argued.

“Then you leave me no choice…” Vaesha said as she stepped towards him and pushed him down, forcing him to sit, before she moved behind him to attempt to remove his shirt.

“Cease this childish game you bloody mongrel!” Sedric hissed as he tried to brush her away, but Vaesha easily dodged him.

“You are the one who is being childish!” she snapped “and I’ve seen you shirtless before, don’t you remember when I rescued you from death’s door in the Castle’s Shrine?” she asked.

Sedric began to brood in response,

“Which I’m still raw about…” Sedric mumbled.

“Princess,” Vaesha said firmly “that was almost two years ago, and think about it, if I didn’t rescue you, you’d be in Cold Harbour right now and I don’t think Molag Bal is as nice as Sheogorath when it comes to his servants living in Tamriel unless it is on his terms…” she added.

Sedric sighed. She was right. He would be wandering the cold, soulless realm of his Lord, unable to venture to Tamriel when he pleased. He’d be trapped there, only leaving when it was commanded of him, and his lord seldom did that.

“Very well, you may proceed…” Sedric whispered, relaxing so Vaesha could remove the bloody and tattered mess that was his shirt.

“Drape your hair over your shoulder so I can tend to your wound properly…” Vaesha said as she moved to reach for healing supplies. Sedric did as he was told and gathered his hair, holding onto it as Vaesha began patting a salve soaked cloth against the three long gashes the werewolf had left upon him. It tingled a little as whatever was in the wound got burned away, perhaps if he were mortal, he’d be in excruciating pain. But, it was hardly a tickle.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Vaesha said “but that was just the preparation for the next phase, Vaesha said as she poured some more salve on a fresh cloth.

“I’m sure I can han- GAH!” Sedric managed to say before Vaesha placed the cloth over his wound. He hissed in pain, holding back the urge to cry out as the salve worked against the germs and other infections that hid within his wound.

“Sorry…” Vaesha said as she held the cloth in place.

“I-It’s… F-Fine…” Sedric groaned, “I should have… expected that…” he added.

Vaesha took in a deep breath and removed the cloth, examining the wound and noticing it wasn’t as red as before she applied the salve. Once satisfied she pulled out needle and some twine, grimacing before looking at Sedric’s wound.

“I’m going to need to stitch it up…” Vaesha said, “You may want to find something to squeeze or bite onto while I do this,” she added.

Sedric heaved a heavy sigh and turned to look at Vaesha, pushing aside the hand that held the needle,

“No need, it’ll heal up just fine without stitches…” Sedric said.

“You may have a scar…” Vaesha replied.

“Who cares,” Sedric said, “no one will see it,” he added.

Vaesha sighed and put the needle away, deciding to pack away the supplies as Sedric rose from the bed and moved to get himself a fresh shirt to wear. Vaesha gazed momentarily over to Sedric and noticed that he had a scar across most of his torso, stretching from his waist to shoulder. She never noticed that when she patched him up from the Volkihar Castle Raid two years ago, was it new?

“Where did you get that?” Vaesha blurted out as she studied the mark across his torso.

Sedric glanced down and took in a deep breath,

“You didn’t know I had this?” he asked “I thought you would have seen it when you nursed me back to health…” he muttered.

“I didn’t…” she confessed “unless it is recent,” she added.

Sedric shook his head as he pulled on a woolen crimson shirt,

“I’ve had this for centuries…” Sedric explained “I obtained it from a sword,” he began to lace the shirt up as his face seemed to have darkened “Harkon claimed it was from the old Dawnguard from when they attempted to kill me to try and weaken his resolve and that was the reason I was kept inside the castle for all that time…” Sedric paused halfway and sighed “But now that I know the truth about him, I’m unsure how I got it, I just know that it’s been therefor a while…” Sedric let out a slow breath before resuming the lacing of his shirt.

Vaesha sighed and subconsciously placed her fingers over the scar on her neck. Once she realized what she was doing, she shook her head and finished gathering up the healing supplies and tucked them away, deciding that it was time to get some blood to rebuild her strength.  
“Come, let us feast to our heart’s content…” Vaesha said as she gestured for the Vampire Lord to follow her towards the main hall of the manor.


	6. Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedric disapproves of Vaesha's manners.

Sedric sighed as he sensed Vaesha coming into the main hall. His peace and quiet officially ending as she sat down beside him catching him by surprise that she didn’t yell his name or start her usual antics; rather start reading a book of her own. He turned a page in his book and went back into his peaceful little world, until movement in his eye snapped him out of it. He sighed heavily and lowered his book just enough to see that Vaesha had propped her feet into the table, causing her to slouch as she had became buried in her book.

 

“Feet off the table please,” Sedric said as he went to return to his reading, but Vaesha’s only response was her sticking her tongue out at him, her face twisting into the shape of a strange expression as she did so. Sedric sighed once more, sitting straight so he could remove her feet from the table himself, but Vaesha had swatted his hand away.

 

“Vaesha please, manners…” Sedric pleaded.

 

“Give me a kiss and I’ll do what ever you want….” Vaesha replied with a teasing tone.

 

“What?! N-Never!” Sedric exclaimed.

 

“Then I’m not moving my feet from this table…” Vaesha said as she readjusted herself.

 

Sedric groaned and rose to his feet, saving his place in his book before placing it aside. He moved over to Vaesha and before she could notice, he promptly picked her up and deposited her onto the floor, a smug grin forming on his face,

 

“There, now you can have your feet up and still be comfortable!” Sedric said in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Who knew the princess had such poor manners…” Vaesha teased.

 

“I most certainly do not!” he hissed “I have better manners than you, if you even have any…” he added with a teasing tone.

 

“So touchy…” Vaesha tsked before rolling onto her stomach to resume her reading. Sedric left to pinch the bridge of his nose and groan.

 

 

******

 

The following day, Sedric and Vaesha sat at his worktable, enjoying their chosen blood for the evening. Sedric being as elegant as ever, daintily drank from his goblet, being sure to keep any stray droplets from escaping. Vaesha on the other hand didn’t care. Blood dripped from her mouth and off her chin, either landing on her tunic or the table as she drank from her goblet. Sedric sighed and wondered how she’d be if this were mortal food and not blood.

 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you how to eat like a lady?” Sedric asked as he wiped his chin.

 

“Didn’t your daddy ever tell you not to worry about how people live their lives?” Vaesha retaliated.

 

“Vaesha, please…” Sedric said, “You are going to be the Lady of the Castle, and will be required to eat amongst the new clan, the least you could do is eat like a proper lady and not a slob…” Sedric said as he leaned his forehead onto his propped up hand.

 

“I don’t give a damn about what the clan thinks of me,” Vaesha said as she poured herself another goblet of blood.

 

“Well I do,” Sedric said as he rose suddenly, his chair scraping across the stone floor “What the clan thinks of you reflects onto me. I did after all give you my blood, technically making you my fledgling…” Sedric added as he picked up his goblet.

 

“Well, if you didn’t choose a bunch of ass-kissing vampires to join, then you wouldn’t be in this position!” Vaesha argued back.

 

Sedric sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose,

 

“You also need to work on your language…” He murmured.

 

“Why? Because it’s not,” Vaesha paused to make a gesture in the air “not lady like?” Vaesha added.

 

“Molag’s balls Vaesha…” Sedric grumbled as he turned away, pausing only after taking a few steps and turning slightly to face her “You can act all you want when not in the presence of court, but only that…” Sedric said “But, when you are by my side when addressing them or if you’re on your own and there is a court member near, you must act like a noble lady,” Sedric added.

 

“Whatever thine princess commands,” Vaesha said with a wink “Now,” she said while standing “how about we kiss and make up after this little argument…” she added with a smug grin.

 

“Absolutely not!” Sedric exclaimed.

 

“Fine then, I’ll just disobey the princess and act however I want…” Vaesha said with a chuckle.

 

“Oooh! Blackmail from my big sister…” chimed in a silken voice. Sedric groaned and pinched his nose once more.

 

“Go the fuck away Nikolai, I don’t need your antics on top of Vaesha’s…” he groaned.

 

Vaesha faked a gasp,

 

“Language, my princess, language!” Vaesha teased.

 

“Like you have any room to talk!” Sedric growled.

 

Vaesha grinned and waltz over to Sedric and playfully smacked his cheek,

 

“You knew the consequences of living with a madwoman my dear…” Vaesha teased before kissing his cheek, making Sedric make a sound of disgust in response. He hated when Vaesha acted this way when a guest was over or when in public.


	7. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaesha gets driven to a bloodlust.

 

  
                             _"Go back to the Shivering Isles where you belong you bloody mongrel!"  
_  
                                                                  _"You aren't welcome amongst the purebloods!"  
  
_                                               _"You taint the name of Clan Volkihar!"  
_  
                 _"The Lord doesn't care about you; he only changed you in hopes that his blood would choke the life out of you!"_

  
        Vaesha broke into a million pieces. How could they say that? A lowly Nord and Altmer fledgling Vampire?  _'It's Nikolai's fault..._ ' whispered a raspy voice from within her head. Yes... It was Nikolai's fault. They carried the bright amber eyes of the Pure-strain. Him and his obsession with attractive males. Sedric would never turn anyone based on their appearances. Like lightning, her hand was wrapped around the neck of the Altmer Vampire who first insulted her  _'Do it, end his wretched life!'_  urged the voice  _'he and his friend have caused you nothing but misery...'_  Vaesha obeyed the voice and snapped his neck before moving onto the Nord who had laughed and joined in,  _'you won't need to use your bare hands for this one...'_ the voice sounded again. Vaesha drew her prized dagger  _'Yes, that's it; show this bastard what it means to insult a spawn of Vincente Valtieri. Show him what it means to cross a hand of Sithis!'_  the voice praised. Vaesha clasped her dagger tight as she went in for the kill, puncturing his artery and slicing open his neck like the Black Hand assassin had done to her so many years ago, making her bound to the Shivering Isles for an eternity. Rage had boiled deeply inside her, cutting off any voice of reason. She was no longer the Demented Madwoman with a manic side; she was a monster, a beast that required something to sate her ever growing hunger.  
  
        Blood. That is all that she could think off. She needed it,  _craved_  it. She had to get some and she could not wait. She attuned her ears in search of a mortal's heart, waiting for the sound of that familiar ' _thump thump_ ' that was a living and breathing mortal, filled with the substance she thirsted for.  
  
        Nothing could stand in her way. She thirsted for blood. Not even the pathetic excuses of the Vampires, who lay motionless in a slowly forming pool of black blood, could stop her. With her fangs barred, her nails taking on more of a claw-like aspect, she was ready for her hunt. All she had to do was make her way through the crowd of Vampires that were gathered in the room, dressed regally in dark colors. She let out a few warning growls as she passed through the Vampires, who were all scared for their lives as they stepped out of her path, wary of what those claws and fangs would do to them. The first Vampire to jump into her path was a male with caramel hair and deep amber eyes. He sported two twin teal markings on his face, one marred by twin scars.  
  
        "Vae..." he whispered as he reached out to her in attempt to calm the enraged Vampiress.  
  
        Vaesha looked to the Vampire that stepped into her path. Her eyes filled with the lust for blood. Pupils nothing more than thin slits, sclera black as night, and irises red as the deepest blood glowed with rage. No one has ever seen her this enraged.  
  
        "Please, calm down..." he eased as he held out a hand in a soothing gesture.  
  
        Vaesha's eyes shifted between the hand and the Vampire's face before letting out an animalistic snarl.  
  
        "Why would I listen to the Vampire who created those wretches!" she hissed "the same Vampire who caused our father to leave my sickly mother?!" her eyes flared as she shoved past him and made her way up the steps that brought her to the entrance. Once she reached the top, she noticed that yet another Vampire stood in her path. He stood still as a gargoyle statue, but his eyes showed the pain and remorse Vaesha had felt before her bloodlust had overtaken her.  
  
        "Enough of this, Vaesha" the Vampire had said before taking a step towards her, taking hold of the wrist that had the dagger she still held positioned and ready to strike. Vaesha began to fight, letting out a series of snarls and growls as she attempted to break free, settling with a sharp slap across the face of the Vampire who had seized her wrist, but this had only caused her other wrist to be snared in his grasp. With a firm grip he brought Vaesha's hands down and began guiding her back down the stairs,  
  
        "Nikolai, tend to the clan while I'm gone," the Vampire commanded as he guided the struggling, blood hungry Vaesha towards another set of stairs on the opposite end of the hall. Nikolai nodded and hurried to his task. Vaesha's howls and growls echoing throughout the chamber as the Vampire practically dragged her up them. He managed to get her into the shadowy upper hall before she managed to break free, but her new found freedom was taken away once more when the Vampire had taken hold of her waist, hoisting her kicking and flailing form towards a room where she could hopefully, be calmed down.  
  
******  
  
        Vaesha awoke with a groan. She raised her head, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting. She went to move from where she was, but found that she had been bound to it.  
  
        "W-What in Oblivion?" she asked confusion.  
  
        "It was necessary," came a deep voice.  
  
        Vaesha looked up at a figure standing in the shadows,  
  
        "Why was it necessary?" she asked "what calls for binding me to a chair necessary?" she asked again.  
  
        She heard the figure sigh before stepping into the light. It was Sedric. How could she not recognize him? She never failed to recognize him, not even if he was in his Vampire Lord form. He undid the binds on her wrists before looking into her eyes,  
  
        "You wouldn't stay still," Sedric said with a sigh as he moved towards a table housing a decanter obviously filled with blood "I used every bit of strength I had just to get you to sit..." he added as he removed the lid and poured the thick crimson liquid into a goblet.  
  
        Vaesha felt her stomach growl upon the scent of blood. She was famished. She had to refrain from yanking the goblet from Sedric as he offered it to her. She noticed a set of scratches on Sedric's cheek, making her feel a ripple of guilt.  
  
        "I did that... didn't I?" she asked as he gestured to the scratches.  
  
        "Yes," Sedric answered "but I don't blame you," he knelt down in front of her to undo the bindings on her ankles.  
  
        "Why?" she asked.  
  
        "You weren't yourself," Sedric sighed "you had no control..."  
  
        Vaesha sighed and gulped down the blood, leaning off to her side to place the empty goblet on the floor. She then reached forward, her hands aglow with a healing spell as she placed her hands on either side of Sedric's face.  
  
        "I'm sorry..." she murmured.  
  
         _'Don't be...'_  hissed the voice within her head  _'he does blame you, you killed your own kind, a high offense amongst vampires...'_  the voice said again  _'he plans to punish you for your crimes'_  the voice continued to torment her, making Vaesha flinch and remove her hands from Sedric's face in mid-heal.  
  
        "You're wrong..." she muttered. Sedric raised a brow in response "Sedric won't do that..." she muttered again.  
  
        "Who are you talking to?" Sedric asked as he took hold of Vaesha's hands, concern written all over his face.  
  
         _'The moment when you think you are safe, loved, and in sweet bliss... it will all end!'_  the voice continued its torment, each time it striking Vaesha hard in the heart like a fire-enchanted silver blade.  
  
        Tears began to trickle from Vaesha's eyes. Sedric pulled out his handkerchief and brought it up to wipe away Vaesha's tears,  
  
        "It's the voice..." she sobbed.  
  
        "What voice?" Sedric asked in concern.  
  
        "The voice inside my head..." she took a deep breath "it's telling me terrible things..." more tears escaped from her eyes.  
  
        "What is the voice saying?" he asked.  
  
        "I-It's telling me that you do blame me for hurting you, that you don't mean a single word that you say, and that I'll be punished for killing vampires..." Vaesha took in a deep breath to calm herself "a-and it's telling me that you'll betray me once I feel safe once again, that you'll kill me..." Vaesha's tears became a cascade, soaking Sedric's handkerchief in the process.  
  
        "Don't listen to it," Sedric said as he stood, holding out his hand for Vaesha. She took his hand and was pulled to her feet,  
  
        "B-But it's a part of me..." she sobbed "It  _is_  me..." Vaesha buried her face in the crook of Sedric's neck, the Vampire Lord comforting her.  
  
        "Vaesha, its wrong..." he murmured in a soothing tone "I love and care for you, and I refuse to let any harm come to you... You are the greatest thing to have ever happened in my life, I owe you a great deal," he pulled her face from his neck so he could look into her eyes "even if we bicker and occasionally threaten to kill each other daily..." he said with a half chuckle, making Vaesha smile. Sedric kissed Vaesha's forehead and hugged her.  
  
        "Thank you, Princess..." she whispered.  
  
        "Anytime... you bloody mongrel..." Sedric replied with a smile.


	8. Dancing Lessons

Sedric stepped into Vaesha's alchemy lab, stopping beside a large table housing a mortar and pestle smeared with remnants of plants. He folded his hands behind his back, taking in a deep breath before clearing his throat to gain the Demented Vampire's attention. When she turned to look at him curiously, Sedric almost wanted to chuckle, she had the paste and dust left over from her alchemy smeared all over her face, giving her cheeks, nose, and forehead a green-ish hue. He kept his composure, taking another deep breath.

 

It occurred to me that you have no experience with fine dining and dancing," Sedric said "get cleaned up and meet me in the main hall," he said before turning towards the door.

"What for?" Vaesha asked. Sedric stopped, his hand on the doorframe. He gazed over his shoulder, a sight smile on his face,

"So I can teach you how to dance," he replied "it is required for the ball...” he added before stepping from the room before Vaesha could protest.

******

 

"No, no, no..." Sedric chided as he stepped backwards, Vaesha giving him a look of confusion, her head tilted to the side.

"What did I do this time?" she asked, "I swear I didn't stomp on your feet... Again..." she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Sedric felt a slight smile starting to tug at his lips,

"It's not that," he said, "you are just being too dominant. The taller dancer is suppose to be the lead, not the shorter person," he paused to place his hands on his waist "and you are being too tense, you need to relax and allow me to guide you," he explained.

"Why does that matter?" Vaesha asked as she leaned against the work table which had been pushed off to the side to provide a space for them "We've been at this for hours, I am famished and I don't think ballroom dancing is necessary," she crossed her arms "don't get me wrong, this was fun in all, but I think this is all boring!"

Sedric shook his head, trying to hold back a smile,

"This ball is important," he said "it is to celebrate the new clan and... Are you even listening?" Sedric asked once he looked upwards and saw Vaesha who had appeared to have dozed off. Sedric snapped his fingers a few, disturbing the insane Vampire who woke with a start.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, her trademark mischievous grin starting to show "were you sayin' something?"

Sedric let out a groan whilst rolling his eyes at the madwoman,

"Very well," he said "let's take a break," he pinched the bridge of his nose as Vaesha began jumping up and down like a child, squealing in delight.

******

"Better, much better," Sedric said as he leaned Vaesha back, his hand holding hers tightly as he supported her "but you are still too tense and reluctant," he added once they straightened.

"It's not my fault that you had me wear a damn skirt!" Vaesha grumbled "that is why my Dementia attire is the way it is because I can't move properly!"

"I'm sorry me wanting to train you how to move in a skirt is making you uncomfortable, my dear," Sedric said as he repositioned himself to begin the dance once more. Vaesha rolled her eyes, lacing her fingers with Sedric's outstretched hand, while her other moved to rest on his shoulder.

"Oh please," she said "you are laughing on the inside over my misery in this damned thing!" she grimaced as her foot snagged on the skirt hem, nearly causing her to mess up.

"I'm doing you a favor," Sedric said as he had Vaesha twirl "by teaching you to dance wearing a skirt, I am training you to move better since the ball will require you to wear a gown, petticoat and all," He smirked when he saw Vaesha's look of disgust at the mention of a gown.

"Admit it," she said "you want to see me suffer, forced to wear a "proper" dress for an entire night and-" she tripped on her skirt once more, this time losing her balance and pushing Sedric back, landing on him. Once she recovered, she looked him straight in the eye; the backs of her hands planted on her waist "see what I mean? Skirts are dangerous!"

Sedric chuckled in response to the madwoman's antics,

"And how, pray tell, are they dangerous?" he asked as he sat up, resting on his elbows.

“Skirts are deadly! They only exist to make Tamriel’s most agile into the most clumsy!” Vaesha replied "They wait until you least suspect before snagging on a sharp object or your feet, sending you to your demise, whether that be a puddle of mud or off a cliff, your pick!" her arms moved to cross over her breasts as she let out a frustrated huff.

"That seems horrible, my dear," Sedric said with a smirk playing at his lips "alas, I am afraid that you must suffer for one night by wearing a dress," he said as he motioned for Vaesha to move off his lap "but enough of this topic," he said "My legs are starting to grow numb under your weight, so if you'd be so kind as in to get off of me,"

Vaesha stuck her tongue out at him,

"But I'm comfy!" she protested.

"This is highly improper!" Sedric exclaimed.

Vaesha grinned, leaning forward to wrap her arms behind his neck,

"Admit it," she said with a grin "you like it," she leaned her nose against his, her grin remaining.

Sedric made a sound of disgust in response,

"I won't give you the satisfaction," he said as he pried her arms from around his neck, "sorry my dear" he chuckled and didn't wait for her to move before standing up. Vaesha however tumbled back, landing on her bottom as Sedric stood, brushing his clothes free of any dust and wrinkles before looking down at her. She was pouting like a child, as what she usually does when she doesn't get her way.

"Come on Vaesha," he said, "let's try one more time before calling it a day," he said as he held out his hand for her to take.

Vaesha looked up at him with a tight lipped smile, reaching for his hand, but instead of using it to stand, she pulled Sedric back, making him land on her,

"Ooops," she said "I apologize, it must be this damn skirt... What ever are we going to do?" she asked in fake shock.

"Molag's balls Vaesha..." Sedric groaned as he recovered, propping himself up on his hands "was that really necessary?" e asked as he set a stern gaze on her.

"What?" Vaesha asked, feigning innocence "it wasn't me, it was the damn skirt!"

Sedric let out a sigh,

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"Take this damn skirt off?" Vaesha pursed her lips in response.

"Then you'll never get used to it and when it comes time for the ball you will not only make a fool of yourself, but of me," he stated "the skirt remains!"

"Awwww!" Vaesha groaned.

"Honestly, the two of you," came a voice "the way you go on, someone will assume you are married," a chuckle followed the comment, making both Vampires sigh sharply.

"What do you want Nikolai?" they asked in unison.

"I was just stopping by to share some news regarding the ball," Nikolai said "but I see that you two are otherwise indisposed, should I come back later?" he asked, gesturing behind his shoulder.

Sedric glared at Nikolai before pushing himself to his feet,

"Nonsense," Sedric said "I was teaching your dear sister how to dance for the ball and she, as usual, had to voice a few complaints," Sedric crossed his arms and glowered "you just came in at the wrong time..." he sighed sharply "now, what is the news?" he asked, moving off the topic.

Nikolai dug some parchment from under his cuirass and held it out for Sedric,

"The guest list and other important details that require your attention," Nikolai looked to his sister on the floor, who was pouting behind Sedric's back "and of course certain procedures to provide comfort..." he added.

Sedric nodded and began looking over the notes, shuffling through each one with a studious expression before looking up at Nikolai,

"Thank you," he said "I'll deal with the new information you have given me," he turned his gaze to Vaesha "We are done for the day," he said "you may go back to whatever you were doing before dancing lessons,"

Vaesha perked up upon hearing those words. She leapt to her feet and ran up to hug Sedric from behind,

"Thank you princess!" she exclaimed "I am free at last!" with that she released Sedric from her grip and ran towards the stairs.

"I thought you said skirts were dangerous!" Sedric yelled after her.

"I did," she responded

"Then why are your running?" he asked with a smug grin

Vaesha mimicked his grin,

"because my dear princess, I am holding my skirt, preventing me from tripping on this deadly article of clothing..." she winked at him and vanished from sight.

Sedric rolled his eyes, gradually shaking his head, looking to Nikolai who shrugged in response

"Don't look at me," he said "you are the one who," he made a gesture of quotations in the air "married her..." he chuckled.

"Don't need to remind me," he said "I am the one who made the choice," he added with a slight smile.


	9. Sleepy Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post: http://sweet-bitsy.tumblr.com/post/112951871809/who-in-your-otp-asks-the-weird-questions-in-the

“Sedric?” Vaesha asked as she rolled over onto her back with a heavy sigh “Sedric are you awake?” Sedric let out a sleepy “humph” in response to her question. Just when he had found a comfortable position to sleep, Vaesha just HAD to rouse him from the brink of sleep. Vaesha sat up when Sedric didn’t make any other sound, according to her, a simple “humph” wasn’t enough. Her fists pressed to her waist as she turned and gazed down at the Vampire Lord, peacefully asleep on his side.

“Hey! I asked if you were awake!” Vaesha shouted, but Sedric ignored her. Vaesha let out a huff of frustration and grabbed her pillow and brought down her vengeance upon Sedric. He snapped awake from the shock of the sudden impact, shooting up and headbutting Vaesha square on the forehead.

“Molag’s bloody balls Vaesha!” Sedric hissed as he rubbed his forehead “What in Oblivion was that for?!”

Vaesha rubbed her forehead a few times before crossing her arms and puffing out her lip,

“You wouldn’t answer me!”

“I was asleep you bloody mongrel!”

“Sure you were...”

“It is the damned truth!” Sedric let out a scoff before throwing the blankets back, swinging his feet to the floor. Flicking his wrist, he lit a few of the sconces and rubbed his forehead a few times where it had hit Vaesha “What is it that you wanted?” He asked with a sigh.

“I forgot...” Vaesha admitted “you knocked it from my head...”

Sedric sighed in response, pinching the bridge of his nose.


	10. Forever Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a MAJOR feels trip. However this chapter is NOT canon.

The battle was long since gone. The remains of the clan, both ash and corpse strewn about. Slain Dwanguardians were strewn about in the Great Hall and the Corridors surrounding. The few remaining members wept for their brethren, cursing the Dawnguard, uttering vows to dismantle the organization of Vampire Hunters once and for all. In the midst of the heavy cloud of sorrow, in the center of the Great Hall, Sedric knelt. Vaesha strewn across his lap. Her features soft, and eyes dull. The pair shared their appearance of tattered clothing and blood splatter, but only Vaesha appeared worse for wear. In her abdomen, a crossbow bolt with faint crackles of an enchantment protruded from her. Blood seeped through her crimson shirt, making it black from the amount of blood absorbed by the fabric. Sedric cradled her head as he called Magicka to his fingers, attempting to heal her wounds, but his power was waning and her wounds not getting any smaller.

"Vaesha, please, hold on... Don't return to Sheogorath's realm," he whispered, tears starting to pour from his eyes "please... Don't go..."

The Vampiress shifted her dull crimson eyes at him, a partial smile on her lips. She was weak. The Dawnguard had caught them by surprise, using their enchanted silver crossbow bolts, the very bolts used in their first Raid, and special magic made especially for the use against any Daedra or Undead creature. Aside from her weakened form, her body ached from the partially healed burns she received from the Dawnguard's Sun Spells. Her eyelids twitched as she attempted to keep her eyes open, reaching up with a shaking hand to rest upon his cheek.

"I... I must..." her voice was broken "Sedric... H-he calls for me... Sheogorath... calls his servant..." Sedric held his hand over hers, fighting back more tears "Don't leave me, I can't even fathom being away from you right now, not ever. Please, hold on for me Vaesha, please..." Vaesha let out a pained chuckle "I can't disobey him, Sedric, Sheogorath's word is... L-Law..." her hand would have fallen if it weren't for Sedric holding it "Please, don't go, I'm begging you Vaesha. Please," he was desperate. Sedric hardy ever begged. "It is too late Sedric..." she murmured "I...Must... Obey..." her voice trailed off, the remaining light in her eyes fading. Vaesha clenched his jaw, he wasn't going to allow himself to wail in front of the clan. He wanted to remain strong. He continued to hold onto Vaesha, holding her still and limp form close, his face burrowed into the crook of her neck. With Vaesha's tether to the Shivering Isles, each death she encountered on Tamriel sent ehr soul back to the Isles to recover, taking longer with each death. However, something was off. Whenever Vaesha "died", her form crumbled into ash. This time it wasn't. Vaesha's main fear was to be eternally trapped in the Shivering Isles once Sheogorath no longer required her services as Ambassador. What if her fear had came true? Sedric broke down further, holding Vaesha's form even tighter. He cried and cried and cried, losing track of time. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he finally looked up. The hand belonged to Vaesha's half-brother, Nikolai. the Vampire Lord held a solemn expression, a rare expression for him. He never got along with Vaesha, he despised her, even when he was a toddler when he and vaesha were still mortal.

"My Lord..." Nikolai sighed "I am sorry, but she's gone..." Sedric looked to Nikolai with anger slowly rising in his grief filled body. He held Vaesha's form close to him before rising, eyes starting to burn like fire.

"No, she is not gone," he replied with a bit of harshness in his tone "she will come back, as she always had done before in the past," Nikolai sighed,

"My lord... She is not coming back, you know deep within your heart that I speak-," Sedric abruptly turned away, forcing causing Nikolai to cease what he was about to say.

"I refuse to believe that," Sedric began to step away "You don't know her as I, and you never will. You are too absorbed into yourself and your attempts to raise in station. You didn't give a Skeever's arse about her." he continued to walk away, the remaining clan members parting for their solemn lord as he ascended the stairs to his quarters. He refused to accept that his time with Vaesha had came to an end. But Nikolai spoke the truth, and deep down inside he knew as well. That Vaesha was never returning. He would never see her again. hear her laugh as she went about her day. He'd never see that smile that she wore whenever she spent time with Sahri. Vaesha was gone. Forever bound to the Shivering Isles to wander as a ghost, never to see her family again.

She was... Forever gone...


End file.
